A Chance New Year's Meeting
by Ella Donelly
Summary: Sarah's roommates convince her to attend a New Year's costume party.  But, when a red, leather bound book with gold lettering is read things start to become interesting.
1. Chapter 1

Sarah sat on the couch waiting for her roommates to finish getting ready for the New Year's Eve Costume party their friends were hosting on the other side of town. Word around campus was this was the "party of all parties" and was not to be missed. Everyone was invited – jocks and geeks, dimwits and debaters, the popular and the not quite so popular – and no one wanted it said they were not there.

Except Sarah.

It had been a rough week for her and going to a loud party was not how she wanted to spend her night. Instead, she wanted to be in her flannel pants with the torn knee and a big gallon of her favorite ice cream enjoying her favorite black and white classic, _The Phantom of the Opera_. She had failed her chemistry final the week before, messed up a very important order at the school library for the dean, overslept for her theater tryouts leaving her only option for involvement was to work on the scenery for their upcoming play and - to top it off - she forgot to call Toby to send him New Year wishes. She just wanted to be alone with no one badgering her with any questions.

She had reluctantly agreed to go with her roommates to the "totally tubular" party after days of incessant pleading and her final attempt to dodge the party failed. She claimed she wouldn't be able to put her costume together in time with the party being only a few days away. They argued stating that she had an imagination and together they would be able to come up with something spectacular.

Her roommates were right. After a few minutes of trying to decide on a unique costume, Sarah quickly decided what she would be dressing up as. Her idea came from what was last discussed in her History of Western Civilization class: The Oracle at Delphi. It was for one a simple costume to put together at the last minute – a light green hooded robe covering an off the shoulder Grecian dress, a glowing crystal wrapped around her wrist, and her hair piled atop her head with random strands falling loose. She was sure this would be a great way to start a conversation with others who would also be attending that evening, which she could easily turn into a weird conversation where they would bolt and leave her in peace. _Or so she hoped._

She looked at the clock on the wall and knew her roommates and her would be arriving late, but what was new? Sarah found herself late when going places with them – dinner, movies, concerts – and over the couple years of college she had grown accustomed to this regular occurrence. She found she wasn't concerned in the slightest being late to this evening's event, but she did mind postponing her own New Year's celebration with her friends from the Labyrinth.

Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo would meet with Sarah often. They would use her apartment to meet and play Scrabble when she would be the only one home. Sometimes she would meet them in a secluded section of the local park woods and they would replay some of their most daring adventures. On occasion she would invite them to the local movie theater and watch a show where she was sure there would be few to no others in attendance, she'd buy the tickets and they would meet her inside magically.

Their New Year's celebrations were one of her favorites, though. Each year they would dress up in eat goodies until they were sick while telling stories about the past year laughing at the funny parts, crying at a sad memory, or cheering when they mentioned a triumphant moment. It was nothing too spectacular, but it was a tradition which they all held dear. Instead of meeting that night she sent them each a message that she would need to postpone their party until the following night when her roommates would be out. She felt bad cancelling on such short notice she promised them a special surprise to make up for it, which was to have a decadent fondue spread for them.

"C'mon, ladies! The night grows old! Let us away to this enchanting gathering before the midnight hour comes and we are wished away to the dreaded lands of goblins and trolls!" Sarah cheerfully teased.

A blonde girl stepped into their living room and joined Sarah.

"Sarah, just earlier today you didn't seem too excited to be going and now you are overly eager to get there. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Maybe my costume coming together has put me in a lighter mood. And you, Melissa, I like your costume as well. Or should I call you Marilyn Monroe for the rest of the night? Your costume has turned out perfect! The dress, the hair, and you even got the make up to look just right – perfectly balanced 'come and get me' and still a bit coy."

"Thank you, and you look good yourself. Remind me again who you are?"

"I'm the Pythia, priestess of the Temple of Apollo. I am she who shares prophesies with those who are worthy."

Both girls were laughing at the serious and ominous tone Sarah had used while explaining her costume. A loud crash was heard in Sarah's bedroom and the laughter stopped. Dashing from the couch to her bedroom door, Sarah stopped. Unalerted to her friends' sudden halt, Melissa ran into the back of Sarah causing both girls to fall in a tangled mess on the floor.

Catching the eyes of the person who caused the crash, Sarah yelled, "For the love of all that is holy! Charlene, what are you doing in here? You've just knocked over my bookshelf!"

Both Sarah and Melissa were staring at a disheveled looking witch with long dark tresses and a pointed hat lying under a heap of books where a book case had her pinned.

"I'm sorry, Sarah, I really am. I was trying to get your book of ghost stories. I know you have several really good ones, and I'm not very good at telling stories. So I thought I'd take a book to read from while we are driving to the party to try to keep them fresh in my mind. That way I can tell scary stories to go with costume."

"Why didn't you just ask? I'd have gotten one for you," Sarah said, pausing for Charlene to respond. When it was clear she was embarrassed, Sarah sighed, "Help me lift the bookcase, Melissa. It doesn't appear that Charlene is hurt. I'll get you the best book, Charlene. But you'll need to help me clean up tomorrow."

Charlene nodded and smiled.

As the bookshelf was put back in place, Sarah found a book to let Charlene borrow. Unknown to her, another book was slipped into the witch's bag by– one bound with red leather and the title in glimmering gold lettering.

"Let's go," the witch said leading the blonde bombshell and the priestess to their garage.

She sighed, straightening her gown and followed her friends to her car where she drove to the party.


	2. Chapter 2

The three friends walked into the party, each going their separate ways – Melissa going to dance, Charlene going to get a drink, and Sarah going to wait in line for the bathroom.

Sarah stood waiting in the never-ending line and adjusted the gold ropes wrapped around her middle. Around her were young adults bumping into each other, spilling beer around those near them, and yelling one obscenity or another at some random person who looked at them "wrong." She was unimpressed with everyone she saw so far at this party and wanted to leave already. She didn't know anyone except her roommates and had no real desire to meet anyone.

While standing in line Sarah could hear Charlene talking and after listening for a few minutes Sarah could hear Charlene telling "The Legend of Sleepy Hollow."

"_It was the very witching time of night that Ichabod, heavy-hearted and crest-fallen, pursued his travel homewards, along the sides of the lofty hills which rise above Tarry Town, and which he had traversed so cheerily in the afternoon,_" Charlene was reciting.

Sarah was surprised Charlene could tell a story so well. Many times when the roommates were up late sharing stories Charlene often couldn't quite retell where others could understand the order of events or the humor which she promised would be in the story. Overtime, Sarah learned when to laugh, nod, and act surprised over the years as Charlene would share the stories.

Leaving her place in line to join her friend and enjoy the reading, Sarah found herself surprised to see so many from the party crowded in the room listening. Every eye was on the witch telling her story, clearly engrossed with the spooky tale waiting for the ending. It had always been one of her favorites and wished more people read the tale instead of just passing it on by word of mouth or watching the cartoon Disney had made years earlier. A smile crept to her mouth as the story unfolded and told of the one-night adventure of Ichabod Crane with the Headless Horseman.

"_The old country wives, however, who are the best judges of these matters, maintain to this day that Ichabod was spirited away by supernatural means; and it is a favorite story often told about the neighborhood round the winter evening fire. The bridge became more than ever an object of superstitious awe, and that may be the reason why the road has been altered of late years, so as to approach the church by the border of the mill-pond. The school-house being deserted, soon fell to decay, and was reported to be haunted by the ghost of the unfortunate pedagogue; and the ploughboy, loitering homeward of a still summer evening, has often fancied his voice at a distance, chanting a melancholy psalm tune among the tranquil solitudes of Sleepy Hollow._"

Charlene bowed her head as the story ended and everyone asking her for "just one more" scary story. A glimmer of mischief came to her eye and she pulled a leather bound book from her bag.

Out of nowhere Melissa was standing behind Sarah leaving her slightly startled.

"I thought you were dancing, Melissa."

"I was until I heard of a bewitching story teller who I just had to hear. She is really great! I can't wait to hear what she will tell us next!" she said, with the same hint of mischief in her eyes.

Charlene started the story with a short introduction as she pulled a book from her bag.

"This story is not one known by many, but has been a favorite of mine since I first heard it. It is not scary or spooky, but it does have mischievous creatures who do the bidding of their king –both in their world, and _**ours**_."

"Sarah, I don't remember you handing her that book. Do you know what she is going to read?" Melissa asked.

The dark haired young woman looked closer at the book in Charlene's hand. Realization dawned on Sarah when the gold lettering on the front of the book flashed in the dimmed light, "**The Labyrinth**." For the first time in many years she felt fear and concern. She knew tonight with the full moon there would be extra power to draw from and worried that the mere mentioning of the Goblin King, even in a story, could bring his attention here and possibly his attendance.

"Charlene, I think you need to pick another story; this one isn't really all that great," she started, hoping her friend would listen.

"Tsk, tsk, Sarah. You know this is a wonderful story and it would be sad to deprive those here of it. Besides, I can tell by the worn cover you have read this book more than once."

With that, Charlene cleared her throat and started the story, _Once upon a time, there was a beautiful girl_ . . .

Sarah's nerves were already frayed, and grew worse as the story continued.

_Goblin King, Goblin King, where ever you may be, take this child of mine far away from me._

Melissa tapped Sarah on the shoulder which caused her to jump.

Whispering, Melissa asked Sarah, "Why does this story scare you so much?"

"It's nothing. And I'm not scared! I just don't appreciate her taking my book without telling me is all," Sarah lied.

"Well, it's here. Why would you care that she's telling the story? I'm a little curious why you'd try to talk her out of telling it," Melissa probed.

"I told you, I care because it's my book and she never asked to bring it," she said trying to look uninterested in the story while she readjusted her hair.

Inside she was screaming at Charlene for taking the book and telling the story, Melissa for continually talking and asking questions she wouldn't understand the answers to, and herself for agreeing to go to this stupid party.

Melissa frowned and said, "Relax Sarah. You can't actually tell me you really believe in goblins. It's not like we have anything to worry about; nothing out of the ordinary will ever happen to us. We are just ordinary girls, with ordinary names, with no kings looking to catch our attention."

Her reassurance did nothing to ease Sarah's fear.

Charlene finished the story and asked those in the room, "Now that the story is done, and you all appeared to enjoy it, let me ask you what you thought was puzzling about the part where the boy was taken away by the Goblin King?"

Various people threw different answers around – the girl was too young to have caught a king's attention, the goblins were slow to respond to taking the child, if the king really loved her his goblins would have been told to not scare her. Melissa also voiced her opinion.

"I think it's interesting they say the baby was _wished_ away when it really wasn't. She just asked them to take him away."

"You are right! I thought the same thing. The Goblin King is only supposed to take those who are wished away. Either this is author did a poor job at getting his wording right or he just didn't understand the history of where the story comes from."

A young man in the back of the room, who had obviously had too much to drink, asked, "So she should have said 'I wish my baby brother away' instead?"

Sarah felt her heart skip a beat and hoped that man did not have a baby brother; who knew what consequences might happen. Just to be sure she asked above the murmurs, "Do you by chance have a baby brother?"

Charlene caught Sarah's unease and asked, "Whatever is the matter, our Oracle of Delphi? Do you have a prophesy this man has unknowingly wished his younger brother away?"

"There is power in words very few understand."

Melissa looked at her dark haired friend, "Sarah are you are saying we could actually wish someone away with a simple phrase of 'I wish'?" and then looked to Charlene without waiting for a response.

In unison the two roommates said, "We wish the Goblin King were here right now."

Short selection taken from Washington Irving's "**The Legend of Sleepy Hollow**."


	3. Chapter 3

The dim lights then went out completely leaving not only the room the three roommates were in, but the entire house in complete darkness. Shrieks from startled young women were heard, men shouting to get the lights on, and the car alarms going off outside. Sarah felt the air leave her lungs as she fell against the wall behind her. Outside she could see lighting and could hear rain start to fall heavily against the roof. Sarah could see Melissa's form moving to sit next to Charlene on the couch and as the lightning flashed she swore their faces had grins on their face like they had been up to something.

If Sarah could get the book and then run out the back door she might be able to leave unnoticed when the Goblin King showed up. Gathering her courage she pushed against the wall and made her way through the confused crowd determined to get her leather bound book.

"How now, Sarah? What did you think of our wish of how the Goblin King needs to be invoked?"

"Give me my book, Charlene. I'm leaving."

Clicking her tongue and shaking her head Charlene informed Sarah, "I think you need to stay here. You are the only one with a car and we do need a ride home when we are done with the bit of fun we are having."

"Then get your asses to the car! I'm not staying here any longer," Sarah said reaching for the book her friend had stretched out of Sarah's reach.

Melissa asked, "Why do you want to go home? We just got here and the night is still so young"

"It doesn't matter, but I don't have much time left. Give me the book and come now, or find your own way back to the apartment."

When her friend did not return the book, Sarah jumped and tackled her friend and as her fingers held the binding she grasped it out of the witch's hold. Sarah stood and bolted for the door not waiting for her friends to follow only to be stopped in her tracks. Standing just a few feet in front of her was the Goblin King in his full royal regalia.

Sarah found herself momentarily stunned in awe. After all the years since their initial encounter, his presence could still cause her breath to catch and her heart to beat rapidly.

Giggling from Melissa and Charlene brought her back to the reality of the situation she was in. Luckily, Jareth's back was still to her leaving her presence to him unknown. Holding her breath, her eyes frantically scanned the room and jumped to the corners with hope the dark shadows would allow him to overlook her and she could hide until he left. She wasn't afraid of him, she would just rather not have a confrontation with him in front of her friends and have to explain their history. At least, that was the story she would go with in case she was found.

She watched as the king turned and stared at her two roommates sitting on the couch.

"Cousins, what trouble are you stirring up now?" he said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Nothing, Jareth," they said at the same time, both with feral smiles on their faces.

"Nothing, nothing, tra la la. You spend too much time with mortals, it seems that phrase is used so frequently here."

"What do you know of mortals, cousin?" Melissa asked teasing.

"Plenty," he answered. "Taking the wished away brings me to their realm frequently and I do have to speak with them at some point when taking what they have wished to me. Now, do you care to tell me why you have wished me here?"

"Can't we just wish our favorite cousin here on a whim? Sometimes the mortal realm is a bit dull and we can use a bit of fun once in awhile," Melissa explained.

Jareth changed his stance from mild amusement to annoyance alerting the girls they needed to hurry with their game.

Charlene had a pouty look on her face, "We were merely curious about something left out of a little book which you could answer."

"_A book_? You called me away from my kingdom for a book? Why not ask the author? Surely he would know the answer."

"Well, you see, that's the thing; there is not author listed on this book we were reading, and as it is about two individuals she and I both know, we thought it best to go to the characters directly to get the answers we seek," Melissa said.

Charlene continued, "We were hoping to get the answer from another in the tale, but there is a certain part that only you, and no other, will know."

Confused and patience wearing thin, he sighed walking past a quiet Sarah in the corner to sit across from the two girls without realizing anyone was hiding.

"What question could I possibly answer about this book? Where is it so I can see if I've even read it?"

Melissa pulled a candle from Charlene's bag and lit it. The candle light cast an eerie glow across Jareth's face.

Sarah could see he hadn't changed since she last saw him. His hair was still wild, eyes just as intense, and clothes still extreme by human standards. His annoyance clearly displayed on his face, but underneath it, she could faintly see his smirk obviously enjoying the interaction with the girls who claimed to be his cousins.

She sighed.

Jareth's smirk always brought butterflies to her stomach and over the last few years when she thought about it she couldn't help but admit _secretly_ to herself that she did care for him, and possibly love him. Now was not the time to think on her feelings, however. The shadows would only conceal her for so long. Also, she didn't know if his goblins would be nearby, and while she would have an occasional goblin by her apartment to have a cookie or two she did not want to see them at this moment.

"Cousins, please hurry with this game. My goblins are having a party back in my kingdom and I hate to think what destruction is being made in my absence," he said turning slightly so he could not see the door to leave the room.

Thinking of her options and deciding there may be no other opportunity to escape, she quietly stood and made her way to the door. Catching the eyes of her roommates she pleaded for them to not bring any attention to her. With a slight shake of Charlene's head Sarah sensed the two girls knew more than they let on. Urgency pushed her closer to the door, but paused to look on the fae king once more to remember this quiet moment.

"Melissa, we should ask him quickly. He is a busy king, with goblins to go back and send to the bog, and other _oh-so-important_ things to attend to."

"Very well. Cousin, dear, what we wish to know is when did you first realize you were in love with the Champion of the Labyrinth?"


	4. Chapter 4

The atmosphere changed instantly from mildly annoyed to angry when Melissa asked Jareth about his feelings for Sarah. Worried for her roommates' safety, she left the doorway and walked quietly toward the three fae. She needed to put herself in a way to step in and protect them just in case he called any cleaners or troublesome goblins to wreak havoc on them.

In a low, threatening voice Jareth spoke, "For too long you have been given too much freedom. It is time for you to understand your place. You dare question my feelings over a mortal? A mortal who was so selfish she wished her brother away and then left my realm in ruble leaving me to fix the mess – irresponsible little girl."

"Interesting, Charlene. It almost sounds as if he doesn't care for her," Melissa shrugged.

"Why would you even think that I would lower my standards and even consider her worthy of my feelings?" he snapped.

Sarah felt her heart break first at the harsh words the man before her spoke. Looking between the two girls she could feel the tears threaten to fall, but fought them. She closed her eyes to take in the unique scent of magic, spice, and wonder that was his this last time before resolving to put him from her mind from this point onward.

"Oh, well. I guess we were wrong all along, thinking that he would return her feelings, Charlene added.

"Return her feelings? Her feelings are nothing more than seeing me as the villain, which I see her as. Not only did she destroy some of the oldest parts of the castle, but she turned some of my most trusted subjects against me."

Sarah left the book on the back of the couch unnoticed by the wild, haired king and retraced her steps back to the door when she understood her roommates would not be harmed.

"That's not what we interpreted in the book, right?" Charlene said looking at Melissa.

"Exactly. After reading the book we both felt she was torn by obligation, but clearly had feelings for you."

"Then, as we read how you sent her the dream which you joined her in and sang to her, we thought that was extremely romantic. The book is just to your left, and I think it is bookmarked."

He turned and saw the book beside him and he flipped it open to the marked passage. He reflected back to the dance when he held her in his arms and for that moment it was just them. It was so simple with nothing complicating what was felt between them. But that chapter ended just as quickly as it started. Jareth he had accepted it, even if he did love her and wished to be with her.

"Silly girls who have time to pry into the lives of others surely have plenty of time to help with what really matters, such as trade negotiations with the pixies. Do you have so little to do that you will continue to pry until I have no choice but to force you back to the Underground and work once again as ambassadors?"

The first tear ran down Sarah's face. One of her most treasured memories in her short 20 years was of their dance, as he held her while leading her through the steps and sang the words she longed to hear. How ridiculous she must appear to her roommates. It didn't matter. If she could make it to her car she would be able to drive home and cry in the quiet of her bedroom, alone.

"Jareth, before you get big and mighty trying to enforce - " Melissa started, but stopped when she saw what was about to happen.

Sarah was backing up watching the scene between the three on the couch, not aware the starting linebacker was running through the door and she was in his path. Charlene and Melissa both watched but could do nothing to stop the collision which was about to take place. Jareth was still unaware to the scene about to unfold behind him and was about to demand Melissa finish her sentence when he heard a crash. He turned and was less than amused at the sight of a large guy tangled with a dark haired beauty who must have had more than their share of alcohol and were stumbling about.

"Stupid bitch, watch where you are going," the large man said as he ran off through the door on the other side of the room.

Without realizing the speed his cousins could move, they moved quickly to the fallen girl's side and dropped to their knees wrapping their arms around her.

"You know we did not mean for this to happen," Charlene said.

"We love you, both of you actually, and thought having him out of his element would bring him out of his denial."

"We hoped it would be a great way to start the new year with you both realizing your mutual feelings."

Melissa moved her hand to move the hair which had fallen into the girls face but it was forcefully moved away by the unknown girl preventing her face from showing.

Jareth sensed something familiar about this girl, but couldn't quite place it. He stood starting towards the three women but was stopped when his cousins stood blocking him from moving any closer.

"Quite enough damage for one night, don't you think, your Majesty? We are taking her home, you smug, self-centered, arrogant fae," the witch shouted.

The blonde bombshell next shared her feelings, "You could not for just one moment allow your pride to fall and share how you really feel for Sarah, could you? It was just too much for you to do, wasn't it?"

"Who are you?" he asked pushing his cousins aside, ignoring their comments.

He looked past the two and saw the figure on the ground. She had now pulled the hood from her robe over her head before he could see her face.

She softly responded, "A replaceable dream."

"What do you mean by that? Do I know you?" Jareth asked.

He reached his hand towards her hood hoping he could push it back to see the woman beneath it. He was too slow as she moved quickly out of his reach.

"A foolish girl easily dismissed who once believed in happy endings."

Charlene and Melissa once again moved to the girls' side and helped her stand while putting distance between the king and their friend.

"Stop speaking as if you are hiding something. Look at me, let me see who you are," he demanded.

"You are in my realm; it is my choice to meet your demands or to simply ignore them," she defiantly responded.

Jareth could no longer hide his anger. No one, be it in his world or this one, defied him. The last time someone had shown a small amount of defiance it did not end well for him. He swore at that moment he would never let someone have the upper hand on him again.

"Answer me!"

She answered him in silence and made to turn away from him, but she was stopped by his grip on her forearm.

"Let go, king who breaks promises he makes."

He could see her necklace lying on her chest showing an owl in flight holding what appeared to be a crystal ball engraved with the words "Between the Stars." He'd said those words to someone once before and thought it coincidence to see them here.

Charlene noticed where her cousin's gaze fell and knew it was time to draw his attention back to them and away from their friend.

"It's time to leave the party, ladies. The company here has turned sour, Melissa."

"Don't you two dare leave. While you live here you are still my subjects," he proclaimed.

"He's right, but while we can't leave, we can send her home, Charlene," and the next instant the cousins held each others' gaze and transported the girl to her bedroom.

"You seem to think you can bend my words. You will take me to your home and within the hour you will be back in my kingdom confined to your rooms until I decide what to do with you," he stated daring either girl to challenge him.

Looking back to fae king Charlene and Melissa saw a sight which sent a shiver down their spine. Before them no longer stood their cousin, instead a very angry Goblin King, and for the first time in centuries they feared what he could do to them.


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah looked around and found she was back in the safety of her room. Her nerves were still frayed, but combined with the adrenaline rushing through her and being transported back to her bedroom was making her ill. Without thinking, she ran to the bathroom and ran the shower as hot as it would go hoping it would settle her down. She planned to stay in until it ran cold and even after then. If she could she would not leave the security of the small, until she had completely forgotten about this evening.

Unknown to her, the three fae cousins had returned and were in the girls living room.

"Gather your belongings. It is time for you to return and take up your responsibilities," Jareth stated.

"Please, wait. Hear us out," Melissa asked.

His response was merely to growl, causing her to cower back to Charlene's side.

"Love can make people do foolish things, and clearly kings are no exceptions to that. We have had a hand in possibly breaking the heart of our dearest friend," Charlene explained to her cousin while throwing a disgusted look to her relative in the room.

As the two young women left the room arm in arm, Jareth sat on the couch and pulled from his sleeve the book which he assumed had started their curiosity. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out where they'd found the book. To his knowledge there had only been 3 copies made – one for the library at the Seelie court, Sarah, and one for him. As the story had been based on a prophesy made centuries, the record of it would be stored for all prosperity. Perhaps, Sarah had decided to publish the book here. There could be many reasons why she would.

She may have needed to secure funds to attend school. Maybe her step mother found a way to convince her father to sever ties and Sarah needed to find a way to support herself. Or perhaps, she just like reliving the tale of his defeat that she wanted to share the story the only way she could in her world – calling it fiction and publishing a book.

Either way, his cousins had no place involving themselves with his life.

"Foolish girls. They will learn to mind their own business and let those around them live their lives in peace and solitude."

He turned to the end of the tale hoping by reliving the final moments where Sarah proclaimed he had no power over her would harden his heart and put her from his mind for good.

_Jareth stepped out from a shadowy archway, wearing a faded, threadbare cloak. His face looked older, drawn. In his blond mane was a trace of gray. _

_How long had she been here? She detected no change in herself. _

_Jareth was waiting for her with his arms folded. She advanced upon him. "Give me the child," she said. _

_He paused before answering. "Sarah - beware. I have been generous until now, but I can be cruel." _

Cruel, oh he could be cruel. But he restrained that part of him when he was in her presence letting only what little was needed to be shown to still fill the villain persona she imagined him to be. He wished she'd have imagined him in a more flattering light so he could have swept her off her feet those years ago. But, that was not to be. The Goblin King was to show himself as a villain, trying to break the champion down before she could defeat his Labyrinth.

After watching her run the paths when she was in the Underground, he had let his heart open to the dark haired beauty. He only wished to make her his queen. It was true Jareth found himself lonely over the centuries and bored of the child-like goblins in his kingdom and politically driven fae at his father's court. She was a breath of fresh air in his life which brought calmness to his world. But she was stubborn and defied him at every turn. He had never been challenged or so well-matched in his long life, and he founded he liked it.

_The first time their paths crossed, he saw her climbing a tree to rescue a small, grey kitten trapped in a high in a tree. A younger Sarah had tears in her eyes as she called to the small animal trying to coax her down while calming her fears. He held his breath kowing at that moment he would lay down his life if it would stop her tears. He could see the sweet gentility of her soul and could feel her belief in magic was strong. The pull he felt to her was nothing he had ever experienced._

_A branch she was leaning on broke under her weight bringing her quickly to the ground as she fell. Going against his better judgment, he revealed himself to the child and caught her before harm could come to her. As the young girl realized she was safe, she instinctively clung to his shirt and cried._

"_Why are you crying? Are you hurt?" he asked, concerned._

"_No, but Maggie is stuck up in the tree. If my step mother finds she's escaped again she'll get rid of her! I can't have her do that, Maggie is my friend; I have to take care of her!"_

_The king placed her on the ground and called the kitten to him. Maggie jumped from branch to branch without fear or hesitation until she reached the arms of the fair haired man._

"_Here, child. She is safe," he said as he handed the kitten to the girl._

_Sarah held the kitten and told her how much she loved her and how she shouldn't run away again. He chuckled and the nurturing way she took care of the kitten._

"_Little one, what is your name?"_

"_Sarah. Sarah Williams," she answered with a big grin and tears no longer in her eyes._

"_Well, Sarah, I think I know what can help your friend, Maggie, so your step mother can't hurt her."_

"_What is it? I'll do anything to keep her safe."_

"_Careful with your words. Choose them wisely, for they have great power."_

_The young Sarah nodded, not understanding what he meant, but felt he had given her much to think about._

"_I can take Maggie with me to my home. She will live with other small animals and she will be kept safe. That will mean you won't see her like you do now, but, if you love her and want to keep her from harm, I would be willing to help you."_

_The kitten meowed, as if knowing what was being proposed between the two, and tried to move to the arms of the strange man. The child watched the interaction._

"_Okay, just keep Maggie safe," Sarah said, scratching the top of the kitten's head._

"_I will, child. Now hurry home, or you will soon be missed."_

_She turned to leave, but quickly ran to his side and hugged him around his waist._

"_Thank you," she said then silently walked away leaving her friend to a stranger, but someone Sarah knew would take care of her and could protect._

Focusing his thoughts back to the book, the turned the page and saw the words "I'm Sorry" scribbled in the margin next to her final words to him – You have no power over me.

He thought that was rather odd of his cousins to write in the margins of a book. Were they hoping to change the outcome by writing those few words? Hopes, wishes, dreams, and wants – they were all useless in this situation, even though he still was trying to find a way to have his with Sarah come true.

Frustrated and bored, he put the book away and walked to the fireplace to look at the photographs on the mantle. He saw many pictures of his cousins performing various activities. Charlene on the edge of a rocky outreach smiling triumphantly, another where she was ice skating twirling beautifully in perfect form, and another where she is working in a garden planting flowers. Melissa had just as many decorating the shelf. There was one where she was atop a dark mahogany horse, another showed her sitting quietly on the beach reading a book, and another linking arms with a young, light haired boy.

Jareth felt something familiar about the child in the picture with Melissa, but did not pause to ponder longer on it. He came to another where there were both cousins and a third young woman with them. She had long dark hair, vibrant green eyes which held secrets, a mouth which was upturned in a caring smile, and she carried a compassionate air to her. She looked familiar, but he wouldn't believe it to be his green eyed love. He moved on to another picture of her.

The next one appeared to be the same striking woman, only it was of her reading a book, her hair cascading around her face, blocking him from seeing her. Another showed her with her arms wrapped around the same boy he noticed in the earlier picture with a familiar bear wrapped in his arms – _Lancelot._

For once in his immortal life, the Goblin King found himself speechless.

How had his cousins found Sarah Williams and kept it from him. He moved towards the direction his cousins left earlier determined to get an answer, once and for all, so he could return to his kingdom and move on with his life.

Looking before him, he saw several doors – all closed. Kings did not knock on doors, they simply entered as they do not need permission to enter. The problem he face was not knowing what was behind the doors and which one would lead him to his cousins.

"Might as well start with the one on my right," he said to himself.

He turned the knob, but was not prepared for what he found.


	6. Chapter 6

Charlene and Melissa walked arm in arm rounding the order to pass from their soon to be former living room down the hall to their individual bedrooms.

"I really thought he would open up and at least tell us the truth," Melissa said.

Sighing, Charlene replied, "Me, too. We should check on Sarah, and explain."

They stopped in front of the door on their right and could hear Sarah crying softly. Charlene raised her hand and knocked.

"Sarah, it's us. Can we come in?" Melissa asked softly.

"No, please just leave me alone. I'll be fine, seeing him just was, a bit unexpected is all. I'm fine, really."

The cousins shook their heads and moved on to their rooms, slightly agreeing to return to their friend when their packing had finished to say their farewells.

Sarah leaned over the side of the bathtub and turned the faucets on to let the water heat up. During the winter it always took just a bit of time for it to get hot, and tonight called for a long, hot shower to calm her nerves. She felt like a fool hoping all these years that he held some kind of interest for her, and after tonight, she had her answer.

"I guess it really was a trick, that he really was just trying to distract me from getting to Toby before my time ran out. I had thought maybe he was trying to tell me he cared."

Sighing loudly she moved to stand in front of the mirror on the wall. She took off her costume robe and looked at the white dress she wore beneath it. It really was flattering, hugging her womanly curves and revealing just enough cleavage to draw attention and yet leave much to the imagination of those who caught a glimpse of it. Maybe if she was not wearing the robe it might have caught his attention and he would think differently about her.

She took off the jewelry Melissa had picked out for her.

Truly, Sarah loved her two roommates. They had a bit of an awkward start, but through it all, she actually felt drawn to them, like they were a part of the world she left in the Labyrinth. Tonight she had her suspicions confirmed. But, never did she imagine them to be related to the Goblin King. They were so different than him. They were kind and caring, but he was cruel and selfish. How could they be related and be so incredibly different? She would never understand.

It really was amazing, being in the same room as Jareth, though. To feel his magic tickle her skin like electricity. And his scent, so masculine and tempting. But, no. No more thinking about him. Tonight is the final time she would think about him.

Turning her back to the door she stepped towards the bathtub to test the water, hoping it was ready. She heard the door turn and the slight squeak the door hinges made as it was opened. _I'll need to put some oil on the door tomorrow so it will stop that annoying sound,_ Sarah thought.

"Charlene, Melissa, I'll be out later. Let me shower and try to forget about tonight," Sarah said.

Jareth stood, speechless staring at the backside of the mysterious woman from earlier in the night and as she turned he realized who she was. How could he not have known earlier? Her being radiating who she was, a Champion and the woman he considered his equal.

"Sarah . . . " he said, voice just louder than a whisper.

She turned, startled, unable to form a response. She stared at the king slightly frightened but determined not to let it show. She had beaten him before, but she would be damned if she let him see any weakness.

He stepped forward one step closer to the dark haired beauty. He wanted to rush to her and hold her in her arms, then perhaps he'd actually believe she was before him.

Silently, he took another step closer, and then another . . .

As he drew nearer her heart raced and she forgot to breath, how to speak in fact. She wanted to call to her roommates to her side but no words formed.

Her eyes locked with his as each step shortened the distance between the two.

His hand reached up and brushed a stray hair from her face and caressed her cheek. Against Sarah's better judgment, she closed her eyes and leaned into his hand.

"Sarah," he said again caressing the word.

Her eyes shot open and pushed him away.

"How dare you!" she yelled, finally finding her voice.

Confused and a bit out of his element, he stared at the woman he'd been dreaming about for years.

"How dare you stand there trying to trick me! You are horrible!" she accused.

"Trick you? Trick YOU?" Jareth asked.

"I heard everything you said tonight how you hate me, and then you show up acting to have some sort of feelings for me. To think I almost fell for that."

"Let me explain about tonight."

"No, get out. I'm done with fae, I'm done with your world. I'm moving out tomorrow, I need to be free so I can get on with my life and forget about you!"

"I will not leave, clearly I need to explain a few things, and you do as well."

Sarah looked away not wanting to see his face or she might actually agree to talk with him.

Resolute in his decision to stay and talk he closed the door and locked it preventing his cousins from entering.

"What are you doing? Unlock the door, and let me out! You can't do this," She pleaded.

Jareth was silent for a brief moment before answering, "Only if you will agree we can talk once we leave this small room."

"We have nothing to say to each other. I had to say when I beat you, and you expressed your feelings clearly tonight."

"Then we will stay in here until you accept that you are wrong. And don't think of calling your roommates. They know better than to disturb their king," he said catching the hint of anger in her eyes.

"I have work in the morning, you can't keep me in here," Sarah challenged.

Jareth's smirk let her know he could and would. She rolled her eyes and relented.

"Fine, let me out of here and we can go to the living room," she suggested.

"Very well," he said moving aside to let her by.

As she passed him, he thought he heard her mutter something about a self righteous, stubborn, king to which he merely chuckled.


	7. Chapter 7

Sarah led Jareth to the living room and sat on the sofa, leaving plenty of room for him to sit on the opposite end, but hoped he'd choose a different piece of furniture altogether. She hoped he would take the hint and just leave, though.

Jareth smiled at her and thought it best to at least try to sit near her, but with ample space between them. He opted to sit on the opposite side of the couch from her.

"Sarah, let me explain my words from earlier tonight," he began.

She merely looked in his direction before nodding her head allowing him to continue.

"Tonight, I was out of my element, caught off guard, and was asked a very personal question by my two cousins. As you are human you understand the natural instinct reaction of fight or flight, do you not?" Jareth asked allowing Sarah's silence to mean she did before he continued. "I love my cousins but I could not answer them truthfully."

"Truthfully? I think you were quite clear on your feelings."

"Let me finish."

"I don't understand the point of this. You have no feelings for me and have declared that I'm beneath you and that you - " Sarah said, but cut off before she could finish her sentence with Jareth's next words.

"Sarah, I love you. I always have," he said, holding her gaze and moving closer to her on the couch.

"What did you say?" she whispered disbelief evident in her tone.

"I love you, Sarah Williams. I have from the time I first laid eyes on you, and wanted to make you my queen when you championed my Labyrinth. You are the only one who is my equal, the only one to can compliment me."

He reached for her hand but she shrank back.

"Then why would you say those horrible things earlier? It makes no sense."

"As I was trying to explain, I was confronted in a place about my feelings for you. The situation I found myself did not present itself in a way I could be completely truthful. I am king and cannot retreat from a confrontation by merely fleeing from it. I have to fight and remain strong before my subjects, even if they are my relatives. Admitting my true feelings would be seen as a weakness, so I was left with nothing to say but to tell them what I _**should**_ be feeling."

"I still don't understand, Jareth," she looked in his eyes, pleading to understand and hoping what he was now sharing was the truth.

"Let me try to explain by apologizing. I made a mistake tonight when I lied about my feelings for you. For that, I am sorry."

Jareth reached for her hand and when she did not pull back, he kissed the back of it gently. Her heart was beating loudly. Hearing his supposed honest confession and being so close to him was near overwhelming for her. Sarah looked in his eyes, and let her defenses down.

"If what you say is true, then I have something to tell you," she said, taking a deep breath before continuing, "I have thought of you every day since I left your kingdom and hoped you would give me a chance to be a part of your life. Just a chance. I can't say for certain of anything right now, but I know I don't want to spend a day where you aren't a part of it."

"Then, I suggest we try. Start small and see what happens," he leaned in and chastely kissed her lips.

He pulled back looking for an answer in her eyes. In them he could see her battling with her feelings, knowing she returned his feelings but unsure of his intentions.

"Take a chance, Sarah dear. No strings attached, just let us get to know each other until you are certain. I will spend as much or as little time with you as you need. You can come and go as you please to my kingdom to learn of the land and meet my subjects."

Silence filled the room as she contemplated giving him a chance, she didn't hear the footsteps from her roommates as they rounded the corner.

"We can't stand it any longer, Sarah. Just say yes!" Charlene cried.

Melissa laughed and added, "C'mon. We both know you love each other; you have to say you will, Sarah! We promise Jareth isn't all that bad!"

Jareth turned to the two other fae in the room and glared.

"Jareth, sorry, we received the message from you to stay in our rooms, but we were too curious and had to come and listen in," Melissa said.

He shook his head and turned to Charlene, "Go get me something to drink. It's been a long night and with you both here it feels like it is getting longer"

"Fine, let's go Melissa. But don't get too comfortable, you two. We'll be back."

Sarah and Jareth sat silently while his cousins left the room before he continued talking.

"Would it be so bad to give me and us a chance?"

Shaking her head, Sarah answered, "No it wouldn't be. But what if -"

"No 'what if' talk tonight. Just you and me talking about right now. Will you, Sarah, allow me to court you and prove to you that I am an honorable man as I strive to live up to what you expect of me?"

"Yes, if you will let me also try to live up to your expectations of me."

With that Jareth stood up from the couch and pulled her up to her feet. His arms wrapped around her waist and she rested her hands on his chest, as if they were naturally pulled there. He leaned down and kissed her, this time a little less chaste. Lost in the moment, neither noticed the clock chiming midnight until her roommates entered with champagne in hand and four glasses to share the bottle in.

"Happy New Year, you two! Now come over and get your glasses as we toast to the new year," Melissa light heartedly said.

Hand in hand the two joined the cousins in front of the window overlooking the street and the park.

Charlene started the toast by raising her glass and saying, "To family."

"And friends!" Melissa continued grinning widely.

Sarah smiled at the two well meaning roommates, "To taking a chance."

"To a new beginning," the King of the Goblins added.

The four drank to the toast as they welcomed in the new year enjoying the moment as they looked forward to the promising future between the girl and the king.


End file.
